


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》002 手铐的正确使用方式

by xianerwang



Category: hbszd
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》002 手铐的正确使用方式

全文见lof：王食刀臼儿  
\----------  
002  
“明知道我怕疼，还下手那么重，死耗子，你是皮在痒？”  
季肖冰恶狠狠地看着他，在他的腹肌上一拧。  
“嘶……痛痛痛，大爷，手下留情。”  
高瀚宇一个激灵，腰部用力，差点把骑在他身上的人顶翻，还好及时刹车按捺住了，否则就季肖冰那小身板，肯定要飞出去。  
“你说，我该如何惩罚你？”  
季肖冰知道他在克制，故意撑在他的身上，盯着他的眼睛询问。  
高瀚宇现在的眼神，倒是和白羽瞳吓得惊慌失措的模样差不多，各种四处飘，左飘右飘就是不敢直视他。  
“要不……要不我也让你铐一个？”  
高瀚宇举手提议。  
季肖冰呼吸一窒，不动声色地瞄了一眼四周。  
这是在剧组给他们安排的房间里，门没有上锁，但剧组的人从未不敲门就走进来，而且现在是深夜下班时间，所有人都回去睡觉了。  
“我有练习过，我真的有练习过！昨天跟道具组要的备用道具还没还呢！”  
高瀚宇献宝似的伸手从沙发底下拿出一副手铐，可怜兮兮地想，说不定铐回来，季肖冰的气就消了。  
这下，季肖冰真的不知道该说什么好了。  
天时地利人和，时机完美。  
今天不发生点什么，都对不起这副手铐和道具组那群人！  
他淡定地接过手铐，抓起高瀚宇的手腕，一发力把一边铐了上去，然后趁高瀚宇吃疼皱眉的瞬间，把手铐绕过沙发扶手，抓起高瀚宇的另一只手……  
“咔嚓”！  
高瀚宇反应过来的时候，已经被固定在了沙发上，两只手举在头顶。  
“大爷？”  
他隐约觉得哪里不对，但是又说不上来。  
这懵逼的模样取悦了季肖冰。  
季肖冰轻笑一声，微微扭头，用手背挡了下脸，没忍住又笑了起来。  
高瀚宇更懵逼了。  
两只手高举的姿势让他处于被动姿态，身下是柔软的沙发垫，身上是突然开始笑的季肖冰。  
然后他还有些发慌，因为他发现他下面真的硬起来了。  
季肖冰现在因为给他戴手铐的原因，坐在他腰部往上，发现不了他的生理反应，要是他往后坐一点……  
他还要不要活了！  
“大爷，你消气了吗？能不能放开我？我手酸。”  
高瀚宇动了动手腕，手铐的链子磨在木制的沙发把手上发出“咔啦咔啦”的响声。  
他试着想抬起上半身，但抬到一半立刻又被手铐卡到跌了回去。  
“别急。”  
季肖冰按住他的胸口，微笑着低头看他，猫唇勾出了一个惑人的弧度。  
逆光的男人，五官都让人看不真切，只有眼睛放出星星一样的光，双眼皮一剪，动人心弦。  
高瀚宇冷不防看到那双漂亮的眼睛在朝他笑，心跳瞬间加速。  
撇去性别不谈，季肖冰这人长得是真的好看，即使是在俊男美女云集的娱乐圈里面，皮相也至少能排到中上。  
这气质，这吸引力，男女不限。  
并且，加上展耀这个专攻心理学的角色的加持……  
季肖冰微微抬头，灯光映出了他的俊脸，犹如天仙。  
高瀚宇感觉下身不由自主又硬了几分，懊恼地移开视线，心中默念：  
兄弟情兄弟情兄弟情兄弟情……  
这不是原著这不是原著这不是原著……  
大家都是男人都是男人都是男人……  
他现在特别尴尬，生怕被季肖冰察觉到自己的生理反应，一动都不敢动。  
可是他不敢动，不代表季肖冰不敢动。  
难得有这么一个正大光明对高瀚宇为所欲为的机会，他一点都没有浪费，狠狠吃起了豆腐，手在那强壮的胸肌上流连忘返。  
“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”……  
手心感受到的心跳剧烈，再抬头看，高瀚宇脸都红了。  
“大爷，你快起来吧，别再摸了，我错了，以后绝对会小心不会再弄疼你了。”  
高瀚宇卑微地求饶。  
季肖冰不理会他，往后稍微坐了坐，顺着胸线滑过腹肌摸到了他的肚脐眼。  
高瀚宇一个激灵。  
“我先说好，我是个正常男人，你再摸别怪我起生理反应啊！小心我弯了赖你啊！”  
别再往后坐了！再往后要碰到了啊啊啊啊啊！  
他内心的咆哮都写在脸上。  
真可爱。  
季肖冰想着，恶向胆边生，伸手往后，准确无误隔着裤子抓住了他勃起的性器。  
随后两个人都愣住了。  
季肖冰的第一反应是……特么的，好大！  
高瀚宇的第一反应是……他没有反应，他的脑袋一片空白，没有人教过他这种时候该作何反应。  
他应该装死吗！  
他应该挣扎吗！  
怎么办怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！  
偏偏这个时候季肖冰已经豁出去了。  
“怎么可能会弯呢？明明又硬又直。”  
他舔了舔唇，索性握着高瀚宇的性器撸了两下。  
“唔！大爷，不要！”  
高瀚宇浑身颤抖起来，腰部一用力，差点把季肖冰掀下去，还好季肖冰及时躲开了。  
他往后挤到了他的两腿之间，一只手把他的大腿按住，另一只手拉住他的裤头往下扒，把他的运动裤连同内裤一起扒下。  
瞬间，紫红色的性器弹了出来，上面布满了凶神恶煞的青筋。  
季肖冰眉头一皱。  
同是男人，这家伙肌肉练得大也就算了，连性器都这么天赋异禀，真令人羡慕。  
他这么想着的时候，高瀚宇已经快哭了。  
如果知道事情会发展成现在这种状况，高瀚宇一定会在最开始就推开季肖冰，不会任季肖冰为所欲为。  
“很久没发泄了吧？我帮你。”  
季肖冰低声说着，嗓音带着低沉的蛊惑，握住那根尺寸巨大的性器，有技巧地帮他DIY了起来。  
“不要！大爷！不要这样！你放开我！”  
高瀚宇不断挣扎，但是两条腿都被季肖冰压着，动弹不得，手又被手铐固定在头顶。  
这个姿势，他再有力气，也无法迅速挣脱，只能像鱼一样扑腾。  
季肖冰的手是有些肉肉的类型，没有茧子，抚在性器上像是一片温暖将他包裹，让他的热血都冲到了脑门，但最多的是聚集到下身。  
好爽！  
但是这样不对！  
“大爷，别这样，我错了，大爷！我错了，你放过我！”  
高瀚宇胡乱扑腾着，眼眶都红了。  
季肖冰抬眼看到，猫唇微抿。  
“我帮你做，你不喜欢吗？”  
他故意问他，然后和高瀚宇下意识望过来的视线相对。  
高瀚宇含泪看着季肖冰，雾气中，季肖冰微微张唇，慢慢俯首，然后他感觉到自己性器上传来了暖风拂过的感觉，是季肖冰往上面吹了一口气。  
“唔……啊！”  
他舒服地仰首，难耐地喘息。  
“明明很喜欢。”  
季肖冰轻笑，继续帮他DIY，这次高瀚宇挣扎的幅度明显小了许多。  
他的身体开始发红，从脖子一直红到身上，抖动着，性器上盘踞的青筋根根凸起。  
季肖冰上下撸着他的性器，伺候着他的两个囊袋，嘴唇在他的大腿内侧舔过，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
这些感觉融合在一起太过刺激，无法用言语说明。  
高瀚宇闭上了眼睛，感觉自己在云端，但被迫高举的双手又提醒他现在他正在被一个男人DIY。  
那个男人有一双漂亮的眼睛，睫毛纤长浓密，眼底像是有星星，使坏的时候尤其闪耀。  
他的手很温暖，嘴唇是枫叶的颜色，此时正亲吻着他的身体，或许还会……  
“啊！”  
高瀚宇急喘了几声，猛然间射了出来。  
进组之前就一直忙碌，挺长一段时间没有发泄，他射得又多又浓，腥膻味极重，空气中充满了男性的荷尔蒙。  
他喘息着享受高潮的狂喜，许久才回过神来，睁开眼睛……  
发现季肖冰正冷冷看着他，抹去脸上白色的粘稠物。  
“大……”  
高瀚宇一惊，浑身僵硬，想说点什么，但最终在季肖冰冰冷的眼神下把话咽了回去。  
他这才意识到，他居然射在了季肖冰的脸上！  
最可怕的是，看到季肖冰睫毛上挂着属于他的精液的一瞬间，他心中居然突然升起了巨大的满足感，浑身舒畅。  
季肖冰一言不发地站起来，走进了浴室，里面立即传来了“稀里哗啦”的水声。  
高瀚宇僵着身子跌回沙发上，喘了一会怀疑人生，腰部用力往上缩，虫子一样蠕动了下，把脸移动到手铐边上，凑过去用嘴咬开了手铐。  
这是道具手铐，上面有个一按就会弹开的机关，刚刚他被季肖冰压着，根本动不了，现在总算能解开了。  
他一骨碌爬起来，撸了一把头发，不知道该如何是好，下意识拿起手机想求助又不知道该找谁，该问什么。  
太操蛋了吧，季肖冰这么做，让他以后怎么面对他？这剧还怎么拍？  
更可怕的是，剧组为了省钱，演员是两人一间，虽然是双床，但也是在同一个屋子里。  
主演有特殊待遇，还给配了沙发方便聊剧本。  
沙发……  
手铐。  
季肖冰，  
强势又温柔的压制，  
他的手，  
他的唇。  
……  
高瀚宇，你完蛋了啊啊啊！  
他抓狂地揪着头发，内心狂吼，虽然他也不知道自己在完蛋什么。

就在这个时候，  
浴室里的水声停了。


End file.
